Cleansing Cream
by Kimberly Jenny Helwa
Summary: Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Luhan ChanBaek - Baekyeol. GS


Cleansing Cream

Author : Jenny.

Cast :

Park Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun.

Luhan.

Genre : Romance, Sad, Family, GS.

Rating : T.

Note : sesuai judul, ini ff terinpirasi sama video klipnya my eonni yaitu Brown Eyed Girl.

Please enjoy you read..

.

.

.

Dia begitu sangat tampan, aku mengaguminya semenjak SMA, dia adalah sunbae yang paling tampan, populer, baik hati sehingga ia menjadi seorang princces di SM High School.

Tak mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkannya, meenjadikan ia seutuhnya menjadi milikku, aku hanya bisa mencintainya dari jauh, mengeluarkan perasaan ku kepada angin, berharap angin dingin itu menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, dan ia mendengarkan lalu menerima perasaanku tapi sayang itu hanya sebuah hayalan, aku tersenyum hampa, itu sangat tidak mungkin untuk tercapai dan menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang aku harapkan seperti cerita dalam hayalanku.

dulu aku hanya bisa menangis saat melihat ia bercumbu dengan seorang gadis yang begitu cantik di lorong sekolah, aku tau ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, bukan aku saja, seluruh sekolah pun tau ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, ya gadis cantik yang bernama Baekhyun, kakak kandungku yang paling cantik. Siapa yang tidak bertekuk lutut saat melihat kecantikannya, semua lelaki pasti rela mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk kakak ku yang berwajah sangat cantik itu, kau beruntung Baekhyun, kau di berkahi oleh Tuhan wajah nan cantik dengan senyuman mematikan mu, tidak seperti aku, cacat.

Aku Luhan, seorang gadis buta yang cacat, mana ada lelaki yang mau dengan ku, malang.

Aku ingin seperti kakak ku, ia sangat cantik dengan make up yang mengoles diwajahnya membuat ia bertambah sempurna, aku ingin seperti dia, bisa menggunakan make up dan mempercantik diriku, aku ingin mengganti posisinya yang menyandang status menjadi istri seorang directur tampan yang bernama Park Chanyeol, ya. Dia lah Sunbae yang aku kagumi dari aku bisa melihat sampai Tuhan mengambil penglihatan ku dan mungkin juga nyawaku kelak.

Aku ingin menjadi seperti Baekhyun, Cantik. Sempurna, di kagumi banyak orang! Bisakah Tuhan?! Ini tidak adil bagiku! Dasar bodoh, aku bodoh, aku cacat. Tidak tahu diri, aku benci diriku sendiri! Ini menjijikkan!

.

.

.

Cleansing Cream

.

.

.

Baekhyun hanya melihat datar adiknya yang sedang berjalan dengan merabah dinding untuk menjadi alat bantunya berdiri dia Luhan, adiknya yang sangat berbeda jauh dengannya.

Bibir merah nya yang begitu sexy dan mata tajam nya yang terbingkai eyeliner membuat nya begit tampak sempurna dan sangat cantik.

Tak ada niat Baekhyun berdiri untuk membantu atau menuntun adiknya, ia sayang, ya sangat sayang kepada Luhan, tapi ia tidak tau bagaimana penyampaian rasa sayang nya.

Baekhyun melihat Luhan sedang berjalan ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku, mata Baekhyun tak lepas memandang sang adiknya, ia muak melihat adiknya, sangat muak!

Dia tau Luhan itu mencintai suaminya saat ia masih SMA, Baekhyun melihat banyak koleksi foto Chanyeol di buku diary Luhan yang Luhan ambil secara diam-diam.

Chanyeol hanya bingung saat Luhan meraba tangannya, Luhan tiba-tiba melepas tangannya, ia yakin ada Baekhyun memperhatikannya walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat tapi satu! Ia bisa merasakan.

''ma..maaf'' ujar Luhan pelan dan memutar arah jalan nya dengan meraba benda disekitarnya untuk menjadi petunjuk jalannya.

Baekhyun benar-benar muak sekarang melihat adiknya itu, dia sayang tapi dia benci, dia tidak suka tingkah adiknya yang semakin lama semakin memuakkan.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum manis saat memegang serta mencium baju Chanyeol yang tergantung dikamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ia sangat menyukai ini, bisa kah Tuhan mengizinkannya untuk ada didalam raga Baekhyun?

''apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Baekhyun datar saat melihat Luhan mencium baju suaminya.

''e...eonniee..'' ujar Luhan pelan.

''keluar!'' bentak Baekhyun, dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat adiknya seperti orang idiot, dia sayang tapi bukan begini.

Luhan menunduk dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya yang penuh linangan air mata, dia jalan begitu terburu-buru sehingga ia tidak tahu bahwa kaki kecilnya tersandung.

''akhhh'' rintih Luhan, tiada niat untuk Baekhyun membantu Luhan ia hanya memandangnya dengan tangan yang ia lipat didepan dada, Luhan berusaha bangun sendiri dengan sisa tenaga nya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Jam setengah satu malam, mata mungil nan tak berdosa dan tak bisa melihat apa-apa itu pun terbuka, ia bisa merasakan angin malam menerpa wajah mungilnya melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup, Luhan berdiri dengan meraba-raba benda yang ada disekitarnya untuk menggantikan penglihatannya.

Kaki nya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan tepat nya disebut kamar, ya, kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Luhan membuka pelan pintu kamar bercat putih itu pelan tanpa suara sedikitpun yang bisa didengar, tidak akan mengusik tidur nyenyak sepasang suami istri itu bukan?

Kaki nya kembali melangkah menuju kearah Baekhyun yang sedang tertidur cantik membelakangi Chanyeol.

Luhan meraba wajah cantik nan mulus Baekhyun, mengapa Baekhyun begitu sempurna, ia ingin seperti Baekhyun, ia sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, dengan menahan isak tangisnya Luhan memeluk Baekhyun.

''aku merindukan mu eonnie, aku ingin bisa memakai make up dan terlihat cantik sama sepertimu'' isak Luhan, Luhan kembali berjalan ke arah lawan ranjang, ia meraba wajah tampan namja yang sangat ia kagumi dari dulu dan ternyata menjadi kakak iparnya.

Mata

Hidung

Dan

Bibir

Luhan meraba bibir Chanyeol dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan, tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan melihat kejadian dimana Luhan membelai wajah suaminya penuh kasih, Baekhyun hanya melihat nya dalam diam.

.

.

.

Puncak kemarahan Baekhyun benar-benar memuncak saat melihat adiknya menggunakan make up diwajahnya, berhubung Luhan buta jadi make up yang ia gunakan itu belopatan kemana-mana sehingga wajahnya penuh dengan tinta eyelyner serta lipstic yang tidak menentu diwajahnya.

Baekhyun melihat dengan mata tajam nya kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan secara bergantian, membuat susana sarapan pagi itu begitu mengerikan dengan tatapan tajam yang terhiaskan eyelyner di mata indah Baekhyun.

Brakk

Baekhyun menggebrak kasar meja makan itu sehingga membuat kaget Chanyeol maupun Luhan.

Baekhyun menarik paksa Luhan dengan kasar menuju kamar mandi.

''hukss... Hukss..eonnie sakit'' rintih Luhan saat Baekhyun menarik tangannya paksa , Luhan berusaha kabur, tapi emosi Baekhyun memuncak dan menjambak rambut Luhan menuju kamar mandi.

''diam kau! Huks'' ujar Baekhyun emosi dengan air mata mengalir dari mata indahnya, Baekhyun mengunci pintu toilet tersebut, menyalakan air shower, membersihkan wajah Luhan dengan paksa dan kasar, Baekhyun menampar Luhan saat Luhan terus memberontak.

''diam kau! Huks! Kau jelek, lihat lah dengan make up yang tak beraturan huks!'' teriak Baekhyun penuh isakan menghapus kasar make up yang ada diwajah Luhan, Luhan tidak ingin menghapus make up nya, dia berusaha melwan Baekhyun, tapi tidak bisa.

Byurr

Baekhyun mendorong Luhan kasar ke bath up yang berisi air, Baekhyun merendam kepala Luhan sehinggan membuat adiknya susah untuk bernafas, Luhan memegang tangan Baekhyun, agar berhenti, tapi Baekhyun tetap merendam kepala Luhan kedalam air, Luhan benar-benar lemas dan susah untuk bernafas.

Tok tok tok

''Baekhyun..buka pintu nya'' teriak Chanyeol dari luar, bukannya mendengar Baekhyun malah tidak meladeni Chanyeol yang terus meneriakinya dari luar sambil mencoba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi tersebut, tapi usaha Chanyeol sia-sia, pintu besi itu sangat kuat dan susah untuk di dobrak.

Baekhyun melepas kasar cengkraman tangan Luhan di bahunya, ia hanya melihat adiknya tenggelam dan susah bernafas didalam bath up, Baekhyun berjalan mundur dan merosot kelantai, apa yang telah ia lakukan? Ia tega menyiksa adiknya yang cacat, yang tak sesempurna dirinya itu hanya karena adiknya suka meniru gayanya, yang terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun.

''huks..hukss..'' Baekhyun terisak, membenam kan wajahnya pada kedua lutut yang ia lipat, Baekhyun jahat.

memang jahat, Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis dengan baju basah kuyup nya.

.

.

.

Rasanya sakit, sakit, hatiku tertutup.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Setelah bermain gila-gila an sepanjang hari, aku menghapus make up tebal ini.

Akan kah aku lupa menjadi yang seperti ini?

Melihatnya cukup menyedihkan.

Setengah di atas pipi di hapus, setengah di atas lipstic dihapus, air mata jatuh mencair dengan krim pembersih.

Kenapa eonnie?

Semuanya, sepanjang malam, aku tidak bisa melupakannya?

Kenapa eonnie?

Dengan tercemar dan belepotan air mata aku tidak bisa melupakannya.

Dan aku yang sangat keras kepala malah mengucapkan selamat tingga?

Apa yang harus ku lakukan eonnie, aku ingin tidur sekarang, tapi hatiku terus beerjalan kepadanya.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan eonnie? Aku tidak berfikir untuk terus seperti ini?

Tolong, bisakah kau minum bersamaku? Dan bertanya padamu eonnie?

Perna kah kau jatuh cinta?

Pernahkah benar-benar mencintai?

Cinta, bagi orang lain begitu sangat mudah, tapi bagiku, ini seperti tato uneresable!

saya mengosongkan gelasku lagi hari ini, ada seorang pria yang benar-benar hebat yang mengajakku keluar tapi aku terus melihat dia aku bodoh berlari keluar dari tempat itu aku bodoh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa apa penggunaan make up cantik ?

Kenapa eonnie?

mengapa saya tidak bisa melupakan orang yang satu ini. untuk semua kenangan yang tidak di sengaja terhapus di kejauhan.

END !


End file.
